Issei Hyoudou a Fake Sekiryuutei
by general ironox
Summary: Here lies Issei Hyoudou belove son love by all. That what been said in the graves and next to it is his parent graves. Then who is he, why he had all memory belong to Issei Hyoudou. Why he stand there look at the graves hold now his rot body. It he is really Issei Hyoudou or just a lie incarnate.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't owe anything about High School DXD**

"It's time to go to bed Rias" Venelana Gremory said to her daughter, a six year old Rias. The litter girl had Venelana face except the blue eyes and long crimson hair which she had from her father.

"But I don't want mom" Rias said with her mother and use her puppy eyes.

"No! It's already late Rias" Venelana said to her daughter.

"Aww" Rias said before go to her room

After Rias change to her night sleep cloth and now on her beds. Venelana come close and sat in edge of the bed.

"Mom could you tell me a story before I go to sleep" Rias said.

"Ok! Dear" Venelana smile to her daughter "What story you want to hear"

"Could you tell me story about Purifier" Rias said innocence while her mother look surprise.

"Where do you hear that name?" Venelana ask.

"I read from a history book. It said the Purifier is the reason make the three faction work together for the first time during the great war." Rias said.

"Ok! Then let me tell the story about the begin and the end of the Purifier." Venelana said as Rias look as her mother and begin image everything base from her mother tale.

"It all begin during the great war. Where the three faction. Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel fight again to each other.

Rias image a three army fly on the sky. One army are devil warrior with they bat wing hold they spear. The other are the Fallen angel with they black feathered wing hold they light spear. And the last army is Angel with white feathered wings and a halo on above their head and hold they light sword. The three faction charge at each other.

"The blood of many Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel fall spill like water in land. Many mighty warrior from three faction had dead in the war but still no one is winning"

A battlefield were many body of Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel but those who still alive continue fight at each other.

"Then one day a master of the goblin alchemy, a master of the dwarve blacksmith and a master of the gnome mechanics. Each everyone of three master meet the leader of three faction offer to build them a new army, a mechanic army, that can never by tire, never fell hunger, never know pain or fear and most of all they will be a duplicate of the three faction greatest warrior.

The leader of each three faction discuss with they advised. And finally leader of the each faction said.

"Build me this are army said the leader of three faction"

In the work shop a army of goblin, dwarve, gnome work at each with they hammer, material they had from the mine to Build the army. A a white armor body with a mechanic wing on it back. Bat wing for devil, white wing for angel and black wing for fallen angel

"And the goblin, dwarve, gnome work day to night, night to day to build the Purifier, each of the body will scan the mind of the greatest warrior from each three faction"

"When the three master show they army to the three faction. All of the leader are pleased with the army but they want to test them"

A battalion include 300 soldier with they weapon prepare to strike they enemy and in front them is they target. A small group with 12 Purifier again them. If you look from the outside you can thing that the battalion will win.

"So the battalion win" Rias said.

"No dear! Of course you think that since the battalion had more people but the Purifier is the winner" Venelana said

The field cover with the body while the Purifier stand look at they enemy body with no remorse. One soldier still alive and try to get up but before that one of Purifier use it spear thrust to the alive soldier belly kill him immediately.

"That so scare" Rias said hold her teddy bear close.

"Then I will stop here since you scare" Venelana said softly to her daughter.

"No mom please tell me all" Rias said

"Fine! The leader of three faction see the test with fear and regret. So they decide never to use those army and destroy them"

The goblin, dwarve, gnome is about to use they tool to disassemble the Purifier after they deactivate them. Suddenly one Purifier activate catch the goblin neck and break it kill the goblin. Then one by one the Purifier activate and kill everyone who try to destroy them.

"See the Purifier fight back for they live the three faction decide to make truce and join force to again the Purifier"

A battle happen in place where the Purifier base with the army of three faction fight side by side again the army of Purifier . The battle continue with many dead but with a larger number the three faction had force the Purifier go in they base Cybros to make a last stand.

"Biblical God, Four Great Satans and Grigori use they most stronger spell and destroy Cybros"

The spell hit the base and a larger explosion can be here from every where even Heaven, Underworld can fell that.

"When the smoke clear the Cybros is no more and with that mark the end of the Purifier , The duplicate of three faction greatest warrior" Venelana said finish her story.

"Then after that all three faction go back to fight each other" Rias said.

"The leader three faction make truce to stop fighting each other for a small time to build up they force during that time Biblical God create the Sacred Gear" Venelana said

"Could you tell me about them" Rias said.

"May be for another time now go to sleep dear" Venelana said then kiss Rias forehead.

"Good night mom" Rias said.

"Good night sweetheart" Venelana said before turn the light off and go out the room.

And with that Rias had hear the story about the begin and the end of the Purifier. But before go to the dream land the last thought in her minds

It's that really truly the end of the Purifier .

* * *

In unknown place in underworld. A lone old devil who now sit on his chair continue look thought many object place on the table in front him.

"I can believe after many year research, I had finally found it" The devil laugh.

"Found what" a voice said make the old devil turn to see who.

Stand in the door is a young man with short brow hair wear a vest with black trench coat. His blue eyes look at the surprise man.

"Don't scare me like that Harold" the old devil said.

"I'm sorry! I just want to see why you laugh very loud" Harold said to the old devil.

"Come here let me show you something very interest" the old devil said.

Harold come close to the table and sit to the chair near it.

"So Harold do you know story about the Purifier?" the old devil ask

"The duplicate of three faction greatest warrior. It said that they had been destroy by the combine army of three faction during the great war" Harold said.

"Yes! That is what they said in history book." The old devil said earn a confuse look from the young devil.

"What if I told that I had found that the Purifier still survive and continue build up they force thought the history of mankind" The old devil said.

"What do you mean?" Harold ask

"Look Harold what do you see in this table" The old devil ask.

"I see many relics from a many different time human history and few of them belong to many mythologies and Religions" Harold said.

"Take a look at this a stained glass window belong to an old church in England" the old devil show Harold a stained glass window.

Harold look closely and see the stained glass window show picture of the angel hold a sword in it two hand. But the angel wear white armor and the wing had shape look like a mechanic wing.

"It can't be" Harold said in awe.

"It don't stop in that look at this" the old devil show Harold another relic.

This time is a statuette of warrior in Chinese armor and just like the stained glass window. This warrior hold the sword with two hand and had a mechanic wing on it back.

"This statuette had make during the three kingdom war in Chinese" the old devil said then he point at another relic.

This time is a old book and from what write in it. Harold know this book belong to the Indian. The cover of the book show a black bat mechanic wing then the old devil show Harold one of the book page. It show a picture of the armor man with black bat mechanic wing walk out from the fire

"This book tell a story of the warrior who had fight again a army and survive" The old devil said.

Then the old devil show a urn from Greek with decorate show a image of the armor man but this time is had a black wings.

"This urn is found in the city of Troy" the old devil said.

"You mean the Purifier was there in Trojan war" Harold said.

"I think they also join the war too" the old devil said.

Then Harold notice a rune stone show a picture of the armor warrior and had some thing in the rune stone look close Harold see some red stains in it but he don't think those red stains are ink

"The Purifier also show up in Japan too" The old devil said handed Harold a katana sword.

The blade of the sword look old but if give it too the blacksmith Harold think it can put to a good use. Then he notice the hilt had a design of the mechanic wing like other relics.

"That sword been make during Boshin War and do you know who is owe of that sword" the old devil said and Harold shook his head.

"That sword is belong to Sakamoto Ryōma" the old devil and Harold eyes wide.

"You mean Sakamoto is one of them" Harold said

"No I don't think so but I think he had meet them" The old devil said.

"Let me guess they also in the Irish mythology too" Harold said and the old devil show him a few old coin. Harold look closely he saw the mechanic in them too.

"I don't believe it" Harold said "The Purifier still survive to this day"

"And they had show up everywhere in the human world" The old devil said show some picture.

"World war one, World war two, Sengoku war, Three Kingdoms, I think that Leona Da Vinci mechanic wing idea is from them too" The old devil laugh.

"So what do you going to do about this?" Harold ask

"This army is the key to us the Khaos Brigade" The old devil said.

"What do you mean?" Harold ask

"Those Purifier are duplicate of the three faction greatest warrior. That mean few of them are from the lost clan we can use these magic to fight again those new devil take back what belong to us" The old devil said.

"That is a great idea but where for us to find them and make them help us" Harold said.

"We will find them after all if they hide in human world we will find them! I'm make sure that will happen" The olde devil said.

"That is a great new! We need to celebration about this" Harold said and go find some wine.

After a few minute. Harold had fine some wine and two glass. Then he begin pour the wine then handed one too the old devil.

"To you greatest discover" Harold said.

"Yes! And to old devil future when we reclaim what belong to us" The old devil said and with that he and Harold drink.

"You know Harold some people said you look like Harold Zagan. One of greatest devil from Zagan house" The old devil said.

"You mean the house with ability to create many poison and very famous for kill many angel and fallen angel during the war?" Harold said.

"Yes" The old devil said then he fell something inside his body.

The old devil fell lost control his body let the glass for from his hand. The glass shatter when it make contact to the ground. The old devil fall to the ground and then cough out some blood. Then he fell his body on fire.

"What happen to me" the old devil ask.

"Sorry old man nothing persona herel" Harold said before knell down to look at him.

"Why...you" The old devil said.

"It's just that we the Purifier " Harold said then his body begin to changer to a armor with a black bat mechanic wing on his back.

"You...are…. Purifier" The old devil said those word and die.

"Don't like to become someone slave" The Purifier said look at the death body of the old devil.

 **Another DXD story. I just got this idea from a game guess the game name. This is just a begin of what I gonna to show you guy.**

 **If you guy wonder what the Purifier look like they design is base on Alto & Bianco Angelo from devil may cry. **

**Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't owe anything about High School DXD**

Issei Hyoudou. He is a 10 year old boy, He has a spiky brown hair and deceivingly innocent doe brown eyes. He is currently walking to his home after spent a few hour play at the park with some of the kid. Even Issei had fun with them but he still miss those time he play with Irina his best friend. But now Irina had move with her family to England because her father job. So he had no one to play with but today he met a small group of kid play hide and seek in the park and they had invited him to play with them. Issei had fun time with them and they ask him come to play with them tomorrow.

Then when Issei come back to his house he notice the door is open. Issei look confuse why the door is open. Issei then walk to the house and see all light is been shut.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home" Issei call

But his parent don't answer. Issei then walk to the kitchen since he know that his mother will prepare dinner in this hour. When Issei come close to the kitchen door he smell something. It like a smell of something been burn. Issei then open the door and look at it.

Issei eyes wide look at the screen in front him. He saw to burn body lay in the ground in front him

"MOM, DAD" Issei yell then he run to the two body

But then a hand grab Issei throat and lift him from the ground.

"Look like you come home just in time boy" the man hold Issei said. He is a middle-aged man in his 40's with long silver hair and beard and behind his back is 12 black bat wing.

Issei could not said anything or he could not move. He now helpless to that man.

"Now boy could you give me that Ddraig-kun inside you body to me" The man said.

Then suddenly Issei fell something appear in his left arm. He try to look at it. In his left arm is a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes. Then his left arm grad the man arm. And then a beam shot out from it. The man quickly left Issei go to dodge the shot.

"So is look like you want to help you litter host Ddraig-kun" The man said.

" **Rizevim Livan Lucifer** " a voice said from the red gauntlet.

"It's honor to me for Red Dragon Emperor know my name" Rizevim said.

" **What do you want from me** " Ddraig ask.

"I had a big plan to you Ddraig-kun. So be a dear leave the boy and come with me "Rizevim said.

" **How about no** " Ddraig said then a beam shot out from a red gauntlet.

Rizevim quickly fly up to dodge the attack.

"It's look like I had to kill you litter host so I that I can take you" Rizevim said.

" **Kid do you want to live** " Ddraig ask.

"What..." Issei ask surprise.

" **That man is going to kill you like you parent you want to dead like them** " Ddraig said.

The image of his parent dead flash in his mind. Issei then fell a angry toward the man.

"What do you want me to do" Issei ask.

" **Let me take control you body** " Ddraig said.

"What do you mean" Issei ask.

" **I want to take control you body so I can fight again that man** " Ddraig said.

"Ok" Issei said Then he stood up bring his left arm up.

" **Welsh Dragon Over-Booster**." Echoed a gauntlet before spreading over his whole body leaving him entirely clad in red, a plate-armour with the motif of a dragon, with: two green jewels covering his left arm, one over the hand and just before the elbow, two more green jewels on his right arm in the same places as his left, jewels on both of his knees and shoulders and one large green jewel over where his heart would be in the center of his torso just under his chest and above his abdominals. The whole armor had a sharp shape as well and what appeared to be yellow fangs jutting out from the elbow, neck and front of his shoulders with two more just under his eyes. Lastly over Issei's head was and angular dragon-like visor with the eyes appearing to be green crystals.

"So you want fight again me Ddraig-kun with you host power what make you think you can win again me, just give up and leave the boy so I can help him meet his parent on the other side" Rizevim sigh.

" **Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost** " Ddraig said then he

" **Explosion** " Ddraig said and lager green beam shot from his arm at Rizevim direction.

Rizevim quickly dodge the attack then the man quickly move close to Ddraig with amazing speed and then punch at Ddraig face. Ddraig fell back a few feet before stand up.

" **Jet** " Ddraig said and a dragon wing appear on his back.

Ddraig took fire to the sky and then shoot to the small ball of red energy exploded outwards in a massive cylinder of energy. But Rizevim create a shied to block the attack.

"You know Ddraig-kun is fun to play with you but I afraid is end here" Rizevim said.

Then Rizevim appear behind Ddraig. The dragon is about to turn back then he fell a hand touch to his shoulder then all the strength in his body left him. Ddraig fall to the ground.

" **What have you done** " Ddraig said as he try to get up but he been hold down as Rizevim foot.

"You see Ddraig-kun I had power to nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities and of Sacred Gear-enchanted powers by touching it" Rizevim said then create spear and thrust is to Issei eyes.

Issei then feel a sharp paint on the right side of his face. Issei let out a scream live he never scream before. Then the spear fall back from his eyes. Issei now holding his right eye, so he could try and stop the bleeding.

"It hurt right boy-kun don't worry you will meet you parent soon" Rizevim said then kick Issei to the wall out side the house then create a giant fire ball

"This how you parent die and you will die like them" Rizevim them fire the fireball at Issei.

At Issei still hold his right eyes and could only watch his dead came close and close. Issei life begin flashing before his eyes. To Irina his best friend, to the friend he made at the park, to the moment he spent with his parent. Then his hatred to the man is about to kill, the man who kill his parent. He swore that even the next life or after he will find that man and kill him.

" **I, who am about to awaken,**

 **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**

 **I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"**

 **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**

 **And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!** "

 **Juggernaut Drive**

With that Issei armour started to change, his hands and feet change into that of claws resembling a dragon, his wings took on a longer wingspan than what it once was, the helmet change shape of a dragons head and turned its mouthpiece into a mouth ready to rip its enemies apart, the neck became elongated by a few inches, as the arms and legs bent in an odd way, when the transformation was complete it looked like a small dragon wearing a suit of armour and it moved around on all fours, with the new form finished he released a loud roar that reverberated through Rizevim ears.

The fireball come close to the dragon. The dragon bring it arm up and block the attack. Then look at Rizevim.

"I never thought that the boy will Juggernaut Drive" Rizevim said,

The dragon open his mouth then red ball from in it mouth. Rizevim eye wide and then fly up to the sky. The ball exploded outwards in a massive cylinder of energy to Rizevim direction. The devil create a shield to block it. But the attack destroy the shield and continue toward him. In the nick of time Rizevim manage to dodge it but his left arm not lucky. The beam consumed Rizevim left arm. Then the dragon stop it attack and look Rizevim.

"You very strong kid" Rizevim said hold his bleeding shoulder.

The dragon let out a roar then the chest armor of the it armor slides open. Rizevim eyes wide when he see what the dragon is about to do. He quickly disappear in a magic circle. The dragon look at Rizevim disappear let angry roar before changer back to normal.

Issei now lay on the ground look at the night sky he don't have any strength to move. He can fell the live begin slowly leave his body.

" **I'm afraid I can't save you now. The Juggernaut Drive had consume all of you life span** " Ddraig said.

"So I'm about to die" Issei with weak voice.

" **I'm sorry kid** " Ddraig said.

"Is okay! You had try you best" Issei said.

" **It because me inside you body. You family become the target of that man** " Ddraig said.

"It not you fault that happen. You don't choice to be inside my body" Issei said.

" **But I wish every can happen different** " Ddraig said.

"Could you do me favor" Issei said at his breath become slowly.

" **Yes** " Ddraig said.

"Please stay with me when it happen" Issei said.

Ddraig understand that the boy want him to stay close with him until he had his last breath.

" **Kid! I don't had a body so of course I will stay with when it happen** " Ddraig said let our the small laugh.

"Oh! I'm forget" Issei said let out a small laugh then he fell is sight slowly become dark.

"The sky tonight is beautiful" Issei said.

" **Yes it is** " Ddraig said said.

"I'm...sorry… Irina" Issei said before his eyes close and breath his last breath.

Issei Hyoudou is dead.

After that the police come when they hear a call from neighbor. The neighbor come visit Hyoudou family only to found the body of them. The police quickly make investigation and carry the Hyoudou family body to hospital to make examination. During the carry two thing fall out from Issei. One is red gauntlet from his left hand and the second is small metal ball from his pocket. But no one notice about it.

* * *

That night when the house been abandon no one inside it. A magic circle appeared and from it two Purifier step out from it. The two Purifier look around.

"You sure that the memory code is here Ruth" The first Purifier said.

"Yes Harold! I'm sure" Ruth said.

Then the two Purifier begin go around the house look for something until Ruth walk to outside the house.

"I found it" Ruth said pick a metal ball lay on the ground.

"Good! Let go back" Harold said.

"Strange" Ruth said.

"What strange" Harold ask.

"The code had already scan someone mind" Ruth said.

Harold eye will wide if he could. But he only can star at the ball on Ruth hand.

"Then we will create the body for it" Harold said then he notice something on the ground come close he see it a red gauntlet.

"Boosted Gear" Harold said pick the red gauntlet.

"What" Ruth said move close to look at it.

"This must be reason why this house been attack" Harold said. "Someone want this but from what I see look like the attack fall and the host of the Boosted Gear is dead"

"Let bring it back with us" Ruth said.

Soon the two Purifier left with magic circle.

* * *

In a room fill with many furnace. Two Purifier walk to close to a furnace now fill with hot melted metal.

Harold threw a small metal ball to it. The ball when connect to the metal begin to glow. Then melted metal begin to changer shape.

Then Ruth pull a trigger. Furnace door open. The smoke from it fill the room when the smoke clear the two Purifier look with surprise at the new Purifier in front them.

"How it can had that form" Ruth said.

"How indeed" Harold said

Stand in front them is a new Purifier but it don't had a armor like them instead The new Purifier had a armor which every Purifier knew and seen. The armor which can only had if you had Boosted Gear.

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**

* * *

 **The next chapter. now I'm going back to write the next chapter of Fate Great War. Just for you guy know this will had harem. Becaus if don't have it. It will not be DXD.**

 **Harem for now: Irina, Rias.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't owe anything about High School DXD**

"I'm...sorry… Irina"

That is the last thing Issei said before the darkness cover him. Then suddenly he fell something strange happen. All a pain in his body gone like his body never been hurt. Then he hear some voice.

"How he can had that form" a male voice said but is sound robotic

"How indeed" another robotic voice said.

Then Issei know that someone is from him. Since is to dark Issei decide do something is open his eyes.

Stand in front him is figure wear what look like a knight armor. Issei at first think that he had die and this must be heaven until he saw those wings behind two knights back. It mechanic bat wing. It look like the wing who had kill his parent. Issei then fell angry begin rise inside him.

* * *

Ruth and Harold stood silence watch the new Purifier open it eye. Harold notice it right eye is red while the it left is green. The Purifier stood silence a few second. Then suddenly it charger at them.

"Wait we….." Ruth said but Issei don't listen and punch at Ruth face sent him fly to the wall.

Then quickly give side kick to Harold. But the Harold quickly catch it with his hand. See it Issei quickly jump back.

"Hey! We don't want to fight you" Harold said.

"Like I believe that devil" Issei said.

Harold surprise when hear the sound of that voice.

"You are a kid" Harold said.

"Yes! A kid who had his parent been kill by you kind "Issei said with venom before throw fire ball at Harold. Issei don't know what happen but he know how to fight and show how use magic right now.

"Hey! Kid come down we are not you enemy" Harold said as he create a shield to block the attack.

"Shut up you monster" Issei said.

"Harold, Ruth! What going on" The door open and two Purifier walk in and saw what happen.

"The red dragon emperor" one of Purifier just step in the room said and from the voice it a male.

"More devil! I will kill all of you" Issei said before charger at the said Purifier.

The two katana appear on the Purifier hands it quickly block the attack. Then he quickly push Issei back.

"Musashi" another Purifier said a this time is a female.

"Ok! I Don't know what happen but you need to stand down kid" the Purifier now know at Musashi said go to his stand prepare to strike.

But Issei don't listen he simple charge at Musashi. The two of them quickly go clash at each other.

Musashi quickly give Issei multi strike with his sword but Issei use his first to deflected those strike and quickly give Musashi a few punch.

"You know kid you good" Musashi said.

"A praise from a devil that make me sick" Issei said.

"Hey! I not devil" Musashi said.

"Then who are you" Issei.

"I'm Miyamoto Musashi. The founder of the Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū" Musashi said.

"Never here you name before" Issei said.

"What" Musashi said.

"I don't care what you name but if you are not a devil then step aside so I can kill those devil" Issei said then he feel something wrap around him prevent him from moving. Issei look down to see his body been wrap around by something look like a shadow.

"Please stand down boy we don't want to hurt you" Ruth said make Issei notice those shadow is from him.

"Why I should believe what you said you devil" Issei said "You kind kill my parent"

Then Issei let out a sound from what the Purifier can hear it sound like a sob.

"Mom….Dad" Issei said between his sob make other Purifier few pity for him.

Then the female Purifier walk close to Issei and warp him in comfort hug.

"Nightingale" Ruth said but Harold place his hand on Ruth shoulder.

"It's ok" The female Purifier said "Just let it out"

Then Issei let out a cry. The female Purifier continue hug him. After a few minute Issei begin to calm down.

"We don't want to hurt so I will tell my friend to let you go and you will not attack us ok" Nightingale said.

Issei nod. Nightingale then turn to look Ruth. The Purifier nod then the shadow around Issei begin to withdraw and go back to Ruth.

"What is you name?" Nightingale ask.

"Issei…. Issei Hyoudou" Issei said.

"Hello Issei my name is Florence Nightingale" Nightingale said

"You already know Miyamoto Musashi" Nightingale said point at the Musashi.

"This is Harold Zagan" Nightingale point at Harold

"And finally Ruth Foras" Nightingale point at Ruth.

Issei simple look everyone in the room and nod.

"Okay! Issei could you tell me what happen before you wake up in here" Nightingale ask.

Issei begin tell everyone in the room from the meeting the man name Rizevim to his fight with him and his death. After Issei finish what happen. Nightingale hug him.

"I'm sorry for you lost Issei" Nightingale said.

"If I meet that Rizevim I will let him taste my sword" Musashi growl.

"Could I ask something" Issei said.

"Yes! Dear" Nightingale said.

"If I already dead then why I'm here?" Issei ask.

"Well..." Nightingale unsure how to answer but Ruth step forward and show him small metal ball.

"Tell me Issei before you go home do you found something look like this?" Ruth ask

"Yes! During the time I play in in the park I had found a ball look like it" Issei said.

"You see Issei this ball is a device and it function is scan someone consciousness" Ruth said then he begin tell Issei about Purifier

"So that mean I not Issei" Issei said "Just a robot had Issei memory"

The Purifier in the room silence and can only look at the boy.

"That mean I just a fake. A robot think it is someone else" Issei said

"Listen Issei! I know that now you think you just clone of Issei but you not his clone" Harold said.

"You are you own entity" Harold said.

"But what I'm going to do now If I not Issei" Issei said.

"Then find you own purpose" Harold said.

* * *

A purpose. The word Harold said make Issei begin to think if he not Issei then he don't have to find Rizevim and kill him to revenge his parent. But then who will avenger for them. Then he remember Irina, Issei best friend. She will be heart broken when found out her best friend dead. Who will avenger to him. Then he decide that is his purpose.

"I had decide my purpose" Issei said make everyone look at him.

"Already" Musashi said.

"Yes! I will kill Rizevim and revenge to Issei and his parent death" Issei Purifier said with determination.

"Then we will help you. The Purifier had to help each other" Nightingale said and the other nod.

"By the way Issei where you learn how to fight" Harold said "And why you body is different from us

"What do you mean" Issei ask.

"You just fight Musashi. One of best swordsman in history and you also use a fire magic" Harold said.

"I don't know! I just know how to fight and use that spell" Issei said.

"That mean the ball had scan something else" Ruth said.

"Issei! Could you look at this" Harold said hold decide.

"Uhm! Okay" Issei said then the device in Harold hand begin to scan him after.

"Interesting' Harold said.

"What it is" Ruth ask.

"It look like that ball had scan another three consciousness" Harold said.

"Then that why he can fight and use magic" Ruth said "Those are from the other consciousness"

"Then I think we need to separate them because the memory code can hold one consciousness if this continue Issei head will exploded" Nightingale said.

"What" Issei yell.

"Don't worry we got this" Nightingale said.

Turn out is very simple all they had to do is just scan Issei mind and choice with memory is not match to each other then put them to the other core

"Ok! Let see who those other consciousness" Harold said then place each memory code to the furnace.

The melted metal begin to changer shape then Harold pull a trigger the door open and then the room fill is smoke one again. Then smoke clear.

"Okay! I will say this" Ruth said. "What the hell is going on here"

In front them is the three new Purifier and all of them had a form just like Issei. Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker. But they had a few different.

The first one is very big than other even for Issei. It had more extra armor and had a two canon on shoulders. The second is had a female design and the last one look just like Issei except it right hand had sword attached on it.

"Finally we had our own body" the big one said with male voice

"And look like we had a form when we in Boosted Gear Scale Mail" The female said

"Yea! You right" the last one said and it also had male voice

"Okay! Who are you people" Harold said.

"No need to worry! We hear everything you said when we inside the kid head so don't to be caution" The female said.

"And for who we are! Then let me introduce myself my name is Belzard also know at the strongest possessor of Boosted Gear " the big one said.

"My name is Elsha. I also know as the strongest female possessor of Boosted Gear" the female said.

"And my is Ash. Just like the other I'm one of the possessor of Boosted Gear" The last one said.

* * *

 **This is how those new Purifier look like.**

 **Belzard his form is a combine between Welsh Dragonic Rook form and Welsh Blaster Bishop  
**

 **Elsha form is look like Rias when she wear the Scale Mail  
**

 **And Ash well his form is a Welsh Sonic Boost Knight form with his right hand look like when Ascalon fused with Boosted Gear.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't owe anything about High School DXD**

"Let me get this straight! All three of you are the former host of Boosted Gear" Ruth said as he look at the new Purifier and three of them nod.

"How is this possible all of you had die a very long time" Harold said.

"I think I can explain" Elsha said now everyone focus to her.

"The Boosted Gear can hold the consciousness of it wear inside it" Elsha said.

"That make sense" Harold said

"But why only you three been scan by memory code. If I remember right that Boosted Gear has more than three host" Ruth said.

"Because only three of us wake up and try to help Issei control his action when he use The Juggernaut Drive "Belzard said.

"If not he will attack everything around him!" Ash said.

"That explain why you three consciousness been scan" Ruth said.

"But it still not explain why they had those form" Musashi said.

"Why you guy surprise to see us had this form "Issei ask.

"Because when you put the memory code in those metal it will create a body like us and had the trail base on the race we belong" Harold said.

"If are angel you body will had a mechanic bird wing, if you are devil you will had mechanic bat wing" Harold point at his wing.

"And if you are human you will not had wing" Now Issei notice that Musashi and Nightingale don't had wing on they back.

"So that why we really surprise when you guy had this form" Harold said.

"Maybe the metal give us this form because we all are the host of Boosted Gear and can use the Scale Mail" Elsha suggest.

"What you just say may be right" Harold said place a hand on his chin.

"By the way what you guy going to do with Boosted Gear" Ash ask.

"The Purifier can not use the Sacred Gear so we place it in our vault with other Sacred Gear" Ruth said.

"Could you let me see the Boosted Gear" Ash said.

"Why! You are the Purifier and I just said our kind can't use Sacred Gear" Harold said.

"Trust me! I don't intent to use it" Ash said.

Harold look Ash a few second before sigh.

"Ok! I will take you guy to it and show you guy around to" Harold said.

"Thank you" Ash said

Then Harold begin to lead them to the vault Mushashi and Nightingale had to go do they own thing. During the way, the group can see many Purifier past them. Then they come in front a larger metal door with been guard by a group of ten Purifier had a mechanic bird wing on they back.

"Hold" one of the Purifier said.

"What are you doing in here" the Purifier ask.

"Hey! Jack" Ruth said.

"Hello Ruth" The Purifier said "Please answer my question. Why are you here"

"This guy want to take a look at Boosted Gear" Ruth said point at Ash.

"Why?" Jack ask

"Just a few minute and then we will go" Ruth said.

"Very well but I will follow you guy" Jack said and gave his men a nod.

The door begin to open and the group walk in. Then they see Boosted Gear been place in the table with another two object.

"It still look just like the last time I see it" Belzard said look at the Sacred Gear.

"Me too" Elsha said.

Then Ash walk close to it.

"WAKE UP FROM YOU FUCKING SLEEP DDRAIG YOU LAZY OVER SIZE LIZARD" Ash shout with make everyone around him jump back.

"What the hell are you doing" Jack said.

"Who dare to interrupt my sleep" Ddraig said from the Boosted Gear.

"Me" Ash said

Then the Boosted Gear silence in a few minute.

"That voice…it can't be" Ddraig said.

"Yes! It's me Ddraig" Ash said.

"How can you survive you already die" Ddraig said

"I'm a Purifier" Ask said.

And with that Ddraig understand. He had already here those name during the war and what happen.

"So you are a Purifier with Ash memory" Ddraig said.

"He not alone" Belzard said

"Belzard you here too" Ddraig said surprise to see hear Belzard voice

"Don't forget about me" Elsha said.

"Elsha" Ddraig said

"And me too" Issei said.

"That voice" Ddraig said "How is this possible"

Then Issei begin explain to Ddraig what happen.

"I see so now you four are Purifier" Ddraig said.

"Yeah! And it kinder fell good to had body again" Belzard said

"So Issei you said now you purpose is to kill Rizevim" Ddraig said.

"Yes" Issei said.

"Then let me help you kid, I will lend you my power" Ddraig said.

"I'm sorry to tell you is Purifier can't use Sacred Gear" Harold said.

"What" Ddraig yell

"Because when god create the Sacred Gear it had been plan to let someone had a life use and we Purifier is robot make from steel we don't have a life" Harold said.

"Why you sure that you kind can't use Sacred Gear" Ddraig said.

"We had try to use Sacred Gear before Ddraig" Harlod said.

"I see" Ddraig sigh

"Don't worry Ddraig we can train this kid" Belzard said.

"After all I and Belzard are the strongest host of Boosted Gear" Elsha said

"Wait you agree train Issei" Ddraig ask Elsha.

"Yes" Elsha said.

"With ask nothing in return" Ddraig again.

"Yes" Elsha said.

"It the universe is going to be end tomorrow" Ddraig said deadpan.

"What is that supposed to mean" Elsha said.

"You Elsha, the one who always ask a payment if someone ask you to help, do this for free so that mean the universe is going to be end or something bad is about to happen" Ddraig said

"Hey! I some time help people for free" Elsha counter.

"Because you target had something valuable than those people can offer" Ddraig said back.

"This is the first time I help someone for free now you happy" Elsha said.

"I never thought that Ddraig had some interesting host" Ruth said.

"You can say it" Ddraig said "By the way I had something to ask"

"Shoot" Harlod said.

"How you Purifier can survive when the leader of three faction attack you?" Ddraig said.

"We actually don't know" Harlod said.

"What do you mean" Ddraig said.

"When those attack hit our base. All we think that is it the end for us then a light cover us and our base and the next thing we know it our base with every Purifier is been transfer to this place" Harlod said.

"This place?" Ddraig said.

"Dimensional Gap" Harlod said

"The home of the Great Red" Belzard said

"You mean the Great Red is the one save you guys" Elsha said but Harlod shook his head

"No! Great Red is not the one save use" Harlod said "He is very surprise to see the Purifier show up in here"

"That mean you guy can survive in Dimensional Gap without magical protection "Ash said.

"Yes" Ruth said.

"And Great Red agree to let you guy live in here" Belzard said.

"At first he not like it and want us leave but then we ask him that if he let us stay here we will become his army and protect this place from Ophis in case she want to take this place back again" Harlod said.

"He agree but not because our condition "Ruth said.

"Then what is his true reason" Ask ask.

"Because he was bored so had someone in here to talk with him is not bad" Harlod said.

"Who is the Great Red" Issei ask.

"Great Red is a powerful Dragon that resides in the Dimensional Gap. He also know are Apocalypse Dragon" Harlod said.

"That mean he is really strong" Issei ask.

"Very very strong" Harlod said.

"And what is Dimensional Gap" Issei ask

"The Dimensional Gap is the gap that exists between the three worlds Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld. No one can't survive in here without magical protection except the Purifier, Great Red, Ophis and Gogmagog" Harlod said.

"Who is Ophis and Gogmagog" Issei ask.

"You are a very curious one Issei" Harlod said.

" Ophis is a Dragon born in the Dimensional Gap and strong equal to Great Red while Gogmagog are a group of Golems that were created by the Ancient Gods to be used as mass-produced weapons of destruction. However they were eventually abandoned by the Ancient Gods who deactivated all of them and abandoned them in here." Harlod said

"Did you guy reactivated the Gogmagog?" Belzard said.

"Yea! We found them after live in here and reactivated them" Ruth said.

"They will a good help if someone want to attack this place" Harlod said.

"You guy know what let test you guy new body" Ruth said.

"Yea! We want to see you guy power" Harlod said.

Then the group decide to leave the vault and since Ddraig want to come they had ask John to let them bring the Boosted Gear go with them. Which he agree. They arrive at a empty big room.

"This is our training room" Ruth said.

"But is empty" Issei said look around

"You will see! So you want to go first" Ruth said.

"Me" Belzard said rise his hand.

Then Belzard go to middle of the room while the other go with Harlod and Ruth come close to wall of the room.

"I will a test you a few thing" Harlod said then he place hand on the walk.

A few test dummy appear in the room with a sword in they hand. The dummy quickly charger at Belzard. Belzard quickly punch at the first come to him. The force send the dummy fly to the wall.

"He is very strong not many Purifier can do that" Harlod said.

One dummy rise they sword and slash Belzard but he quickly bring his hand to block it. The sword broke when meet his arm. Belzard quickly catch the dummy and break it in two.

"His armor is very strong, we had create those sword can break thought Purifier armor" Harlod said.

Then Belzard aim the two canon on his shoulder at the rest of dummy then a lager green beam shoot from it destroy them all.

"That attack just like Explosion" Ddraig said.

"Maybe you had litter power belong Boosted Gear" Harlod said as Belzard walk to them.

"You had a very high defend thank to you armor and had super strength and can shoot beam form the canon from you shoulder but it look like you had low speed" Ruth said.

"Yea" Belzard said.

"Ok! My turn" Elsha said then she quickly go to the middle of the room.

A new set of dummy appear and they charger at Elsha. Elsha quickly threw a fire ball at them which destroy a few of them. She quickly dodge the sword aim at her throat before give kick to the dummy attack her. Elsha then create a two sword from fire and then quickly destroy the dummy. One of the dummy manage hit her make her in the stomach but Elsha then turn in to the flaw and it quickly consume the dummy. Then Elsha show up above the dummy and quickly kill the rest.

"Look like she had lot mana in her body, it help her can cast spell" Harlod said.

"When life she know many spell and usually use Boosted Gear to make her spell strong or restore her mana. That make her a very danger opponent when you fight with magic" Ddraig said "And from what I see look like from what I see is when she use a spell is already empower like when she use Boosted Gear"

"I see" Harlod said.

"That was fun" Elsha said happy as she come to the group.

"Guess it my turn now" Ash said as he move to the middle of the room.

The dummy quickly charger at Ash but he quickly use his sword and cut dummy come to him first before move to attack the next one. Everyone Ash skill went use sword and he destroy those dummy easy thank to his speed he cut them before they even know him were there.

"He is very fast" Belzard said as Ash finished the last one.

"You are awesome Ash" Issei said look at Issei.

"Thank "Ash said.

"So it my turn now" Issei said.

"No Issei" Harlod said.

"Why" Issei ask.

"Since we already see when you attack us" Harlod said

"You had strength like Belzard can use a magic like Elsha and had speed like Ash" Ruth said.

"Just like evil piece" Ddraig said make everyone look at him.

"You guy armor had trail base on the evil piece" Ddraig continue "Belzard had super strength and great armor like rook piece, Elsha is empower her spell and had lot of many like bishop piece and Ash a great speed like knight piece"

"That make sense" Harlod said.

"Then what about Issei" Ruth said.

"He is a queen since he had all trail. Speed, super strength, can use magic" Ddraig said.

"But that now he need to learn how to use again since what he show is because he had Ash, Belzard, Elsha memory" Ruth said.

"Don't worry with me teaching he will learn in no time" Elsha said.

"All that right I never teach you guy how to turn to human form" Harlod said.

"Huh?" all four said.

"You guy do this" Harlod said then he quickly cover by a white light then he the light go off stand in front them is Harlod human form.

"All you guy do it think about you human form then it will changer to when you look like when life" Ruth said then he quickly turn to a young with a red hair and blue eyes wear ninja suit.

"Why do you wear ninja suit?" Issei ask.

"I like it and my style is forcus on stealth" Ruth said.

Then Issei quickly think about his human form and he quickly cover white light. The the light go off stand in there is Issei human form but a few change. On his forehead was scar. Across his throat a scar. On his right eyes a scar. He wear a black jacket and red undershirt, baggy black jeans, red and white shoes.

"Issei is you right eyes can see" Harlod said.

"No" Issei said.

"His body is make to look like when you were kill" Harlod said.

The other begin turn to they human form.

Belzard turn to a young boy with pale brown hair and brown eyes. He wear a red & white cap and gray eyes, wears a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, black undershirt, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes.

Elsha turn to a young girl with long pale brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a white hat, a sleeveless, teal shirt, a pink skirt, long blue socks and athletic shoes.

Ash turn to a young boy with short black hair and brown eyes he wear a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, darker blue jeans, red and white hat and red high top sneakers.

"So that is what you guy look like in human form" Harlod said

* * *

 **Kudos to who can guess Belzard, Elsha and Ash human form look like who.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
